Desert Treasure/Quick guide
Desert Treasure is a quest surrounding the Mahjarrat Azzanadra's escape from his pyramid prison in the Kharidian Desert. Details Thieving * Firemaking * Slayer * Magic *Completion of the following quests: **The Digsite **Temple of Ikov **The Tourist Trap **Troll Stronghold **Priest in Peril **Waterfall Quest |items = *650 Coins (plus various carpet-fees) *12 Magic logs *6 Steel bar *6 Molten glass *Ashes *Charcoal *A blood rune *Bones *A cake (Chocolate Cake Works) *Spiked boots (obtained from Dunstan after completing Death Plateau by bringing him climbing boots and an iron bar) *Climbing boots (A second pair of boots are needed if Eadgar's Ruse isn't completed and/or 61 Magic for the Trollheim Teleport.) *Garlic (obtainable during the quest) *Lockpicks (50 or more may be needed depending on Thieving level) or Hair clips *A silver bar *Spice (Gnome Spice will not work) *A pestle and mortar *A facemask or Slayer helmet *A tinderbox Strongly suggested: *High healing food *1-5 Antipoisons *Super energy potions or Stamina potions *At least 20 lockpicks *Prayer potions *Super restore potions *Ice gloves to wield a weapon against Fareed |kills = *Kamil (level 154) - Also, five ice trolls (level 120-124) need to be killed to reach him. *Dessous (level 139) *Fareed (level 167) *Damis (1st form: level 103 '''and' 2nd form: level 174)'' *Also, you will need to tank hits by mummies (level 103) and scarab swarms (level 96). }} Walkthrough Starting out ' ''Items required (may be noted): 650 coins, ashes, blood rune, bones, charcoal, 6 molten glass, 12 magic logs, and 6 steel bars. '' * Talk to the Archaeologist in the Bedabin camp by the magic carpet. * Go to the Digsite Exam Centre and talk to the Archaeological expert, talk to him again for a translation. * Talk to the Archaeologist in the desert, ''Didn’t read it. Talk to him again. * Go south to the bandit camp and buy a drink in the pub for 650 coins. * Talk to the bartender again, I heard about four diamonds. * Talk to Eblis east of the bar, Tell me of The four diamonds… * Go SE to the mirrors, and talk to Eblis there. * Collect the 4 diamonds, they may be obtained in any order. ''NOTE:' At any point while carrying one of the diamonds on you, a level 95 stranger may randomly appear and attack you with a poisoned dragon dagger. Blood diamond Items required: Silver bar, spice, pestle and mortar, garlic, and combat equipment. '' * Talk to Malak in the Canifis pub. ''I am looking for a special Diamond… How can I kill Dessous? * Travel to the Draynor Sewer (get garlic now if needed) and give Ruantun a silver bar for a silver pot. * Take the silver pot to the High Priest in the Entrana church and he will enchant it. * Talk to Malak. * Add spice and ground garlic to the pot of blood. * Go to the graveyard north of Castle Drakan. * Pour your pot of blood on the tomb and deafeat Dessous (at 0 health a message will appear saying he got bored and returned to his tomb). * Return to Malak and claim the blood diamond. Ice Diamond ''' ''Items required: Cake, spiked boots, climbing boots '''or Trollheim teleport, and combat equipment. Prayer and super restore potions highly recommended. '' ''NOTE: Iban Blast, Flames of Zamorak, and Trident of the Seas will hit cannot damage Kamil.'' ''NOTE: Your stats will be constantly drained during this fight.'' * Talk to the Troll child NW of Trollheim. * Give him a cake. * Enter the ice gate and kill 5 ice trolls. * Enter the cave (you may bank before continuing). * Follow the path then kill Kamil. * Continue west and follow the long icy path. * Wear spiked boots and climb the ledge, follow the new path. * Go through the gate and smash the trolls frozen in ice. Talk to them for the ice diamond. Smoke diamond Items required: tinderbox, facemask, energy/stamina potions, ice gloves and/or runes for water spells, and combat equipment ''NOTE: You must wear ice gloves to wield anything while fighting Fareed. For range and magic only ice arrows and water spells can damage him. Suggested: stamina or energy potions. '' * Equip your facemask and enter the Smokey Well west of Pollnivneach. * Light the 4 torches, one in each corner of the dungeon, and open the chest in the center before any go out. * Use the key to open the gate to the east. * Kill Fareed to get the Smoke diamond. Shadow diamond ''Items required: 20+ lockpicks, antipoison, food, 5,000 coins, combat equipment. '' * Talk to Rasolo outside the house south of Baxtorian Falls. * Go to the most southern tent in the Bandit camp. Bring antipoison, food, and 20+ lockpicks (can be unnoted at the general store). * Unlock the chest (the 3 locks must be picked successively) and give the gilded cross to Rasolo. * Equip the visibility ring and climb down the ladder east of Rasolo. * Run through the dungeon, kill Damis in his 2 forms, and pick up the shadow diamond. Rewards * Quest points * Magic experience *The ability to use Ancient Magicks: At any time, you can pray at the altar and change between the standard and Ancient Magicks spellbooks. After traversing the pyramid for the first time, you may enter via the back-door of the pyramid to gain a short cut to the altar. Be warned that changing spellbooks will drain your prayer to 0. *Ring of visibility: If you ever lose it, you can obtain another one from Rasolo. *Access to the Curse of the Empty Lord miniquest (only requires the ring of visibility) *Access to Ancient staff: You can also buy one from Eblis for 80,000 coins. If you lose the staff, you will have to kill mummies inside the pyramid, or buy it from other players. It can also be obtained as a rare drop from the Chaos Fanatic, as a rare drop from the Thermonuclear smoke devil or as an uncommon drop from Vet'ion. *Access to the Smoke Dungeon, which can be used for various Slayer assignments. Trivia *If a player talks to the Archaeologist after the quest, he will tell a story very similar to 'Indiana Jones: Raiders of the Lost Ark'. *In the Ice Diamond part, when the player speaks to the baby troll he asks "Why so sad, little troll?" and the troll replies "It was the bad man", this is probably a reference to Batman and the Joker. *The name Fareed "فريد" is an Arabic word that means "unique". *The name Dessous is a French word that means "beneath".